Aika Suzuki
Aika Suzuki (鈴木 愛花 Suzuki Aika) is a popular character in the animation meme community, created by artist and animator chinjireta. She is a major icon and semi-famous in the community, and is referenced rather frequently. She is a 5 year old, trilingual munchkin cat with big dreams of becoming a pop star and making a band with her best friends. Appearance Aika is a tan-colored munchkin cat, who, because of her breed, stands much smaller than the average 5 year old. Her arms, legs, ears, back and tail fade to a dark, coffee brown, the same color as her shoulder-length curly hair, with blunt-cut bangs. She has a brown patch on her right eye. Her head, chest and belly are a lighter brown than the rest of her. Her mouth, nose, pawpads and the inside of her ears are a light blue, the same color as her eyes, but despite this her blood is pink. She has a fluffy tail. For most of her history, she seems to have been drawn in a digitigrade, more animal-like style, with paw pads, but since mid-2018 she has been drawn in a more plantigrade style with human features and clothes. Her feral form can be drawn with or without hair, and for the most part is the same as her anthropomorphic form. Personality Aika is quite a child-like, immature character - she tends to care for others more than herself, and because of her personality is rather naive about things. She's usually, upbeat, energetic and in a good mood, however when she is sad, she is usually cheered up very quickly. She loves to hang out with her best friends, Nina, Daiyu and Cocoa, although at times they might find her kind of annoying. Backstory Aika is Japanese-American, and was born in New Orleans. Her biological mother, Darkie, was 16 when she had her and was unable to take care of her - so she was adopted by Rina. Along with her, her other guardians are Papillon and Theo, and because of this arrangement, Aika can speak English, Japanese and French. Aika is in kindergarten, but her dream and goal is to become an idol pop singer and create a band with her friends - Nina, Cocoa and Daiyu. She writes songs in all the languages she speaks. Relationships * Darkie - 'Her biological mother, who was unable to take care of her. * [[Rina|'Rina]]' -' Her caretaker, who named her and taught her both Japanese and English. * [[Theo|'Theo']]' -' Her caretaker, who taught her French alongside his boyfriend Papillon. * [[Papillon|'Papillon']]' -' Her caretaker, who taught her French alongside his boyfriend Theo. * Daiyu - 'Classmate and best friend of Aika. * 'Cocoa - 'The best friend and classmate of Aika. * 'Nina Quinn - 'Aika's classmate and best friend. * [[Raum|'Raum]]''' - '''A big brother figure to her. Gallery File:aikaref.PNG | Aika's reference, uploaded on July 17th 2019. File:raumaika.PNG | Raum and Aika. File:aika1.PNG File:aika2.PNG File:aika3.PNG File:aika4.PNG Trivia * Aika was made around 2014, but her color palette and information were changed majorly around late 2017. Category:Chinjireta's Characters